Laços de Guerra - 2ª Temporada
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: O ano é de 1995, mais um ano que Amber Potter e Sarah Black passarão em Hogwarts. Só que, dessa vez, a guerra começou. Voldemort está a solta e o ministério está inferindo em Hogwarts porque não acredita que Voldemort possa ter retornado. Mas a verdade é irrevogável: Voldemort voltou e está atrás de uma profecia. Que profecia é essa? O que ela diz?
1. Capítulo 1 - Grimmauld Place, 12

**Capítulo 1 - Grimmauld Place, 12**

**3 de Agosto de 1995.**

**Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black, Grimmauld Place, 12.**

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_Surrey, Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Amber Lily Potter_**

**_Querido Harry,_**

**_Sei o quanto deve estar frustrado por não darmos notícias._**

**_Infelizmente, não posso dizer nada "comprometedor". As corujas tem sido interceptadas e Dumbledore impediu a mim, Sarah, Rony e Hermione de lhe explicar o que está acontecendo por carta._**

**_Eu sei como você é temperamental, por isso resolvi lhe escrever esta carta pedindo que você não se chateie com Dumbledore, Rony ou Hermione. Quando você vir para cá explicaremos e você entenderá melhor a situação._**

- Socorro! - ouviu-se um grito feminino no Grimmauld Place e uma garota de cabelos negros desceu correndo as escadas, com um ruivo furioso atrás dela.

O retrato da Srª Black acordou e começou a gritar ofensas a todos.

- Retire o que você disse, Black! - gritou George Weasley.

Nesse momento, uma mulher ruiva e um pouco gorducha entrou na sala com as mãos na cintura, acenou com a varinha, fazendo o quadro se calar e olhou repreensora para os dois.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - gritou Molly Weasley

- Nada - disseram os dois, subindo as escadas apressadamente para continuar a discussão lá em cima. Afinal, ninguém queria levar uma bronca da matriarca.

A Srª Weasley balançou a cabeça, resmungando e voltou para a sala de onde havia saído (a cozinha).

Amber, que estava sentada no sofá escrevendo a carta, olhou para as escadas esperando ouvir os gritos dos dois discutindo, mas, aparentemente, eles pararam de discutir e, se não pararam, deviam ter posto um feitiço silenciador em uma das portas.

Quando ia voltar-se para a carta, Sarah desceu as escadas tranquilamente, com seu famoso sorriso maroto, e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

**_Sarah tem infernizado George desde que o pegamos aos beijos com Angelina Johnson. Você sabe quem ela é, não? Eles foram ao Yule Ball juntos... Enfim! Fica um pouco complicado continuar a escrever a carta quando esses dois ficam berrando e a Srª Weasley também (tentando fazê-los parar). Eu queria realmente lhe buscar (e matar nossa tia de ataque cardíaco) mas, infelizmente, não vai acontecer dessa vez. Quem sabe uma próxima?_**

Sarah olhou risonha para a amiga.

- Parece que o lado maroto de alguém está aflorando - brincou

- Convivência... Fazer o que, né! - disse Amber dando de ombros e voltando-se para a carta.

**_Como tem sido suas férias? Espero que tenham tido um lado positivo... Pense que logo logo você estará aqui conosco! (melhor do que passar as férias inteiras com os Dursley)._**

**_Desculpe, acho que sou péssima para escrever cartas consolando pessoas quando elas estão presas com seus tios e seu primo trouxas... Deveriam escrever um livro de como reagir nessa situação!_**

- Isso é uma carta ou novela? - provocou Sarah - É difícil dizer se é maior ou menor do que a carta que escreveu para o Wood... Aliás, vocês tem escrito muito, não?

Uma almofada bateu no rosto de Sarah.

- Ei! - reclamou Sarah visivelmente indignada

- Cala a boca! - rosnou Amber - Estou tentando escrever para meu irmão, se não se importa.

"Por que diabos estou corada?" perguntou-se Amber abaixando a cabeça.

**_Espero que você esteja bem, tente não aprontar... Pelo menos não muito. Ginny me disse que no seu 2º ano você arrumou encrenca com seus tios quando o Dobby derrubou um pudim nos visitantes deles. Já Rony me contou que no seu 3º ano você transformou sua tia em um balão (pena que não foi a tia Petúnia... Nem sabia que o Dursley pai tinha uma irmã. Coitado de você!) e, que no ano passado, Fred e George deram uma bala que inchou a língua do nosso primo lá e o Sr. Weasley demoliu metade da sala de estar._**

**_Sei que não é sua culpa, mas nossos tios, com certeza, arranjarão um jeito de te culpar da mesma forma... E duvido que os Weasley serão bem recebidos novamente depois disso (se é que foram bem recebidos)._**

Sarah começou a brincar com o fiapo que saía da almofada do sofá, claramente entediada ou pensando numa maneira de irritar a amiga.

**_Realmente, você não é maroto como papai, mas tem o azar dos Potter. Espero que não aconteça nada. Desculpe, eu posso estar parecendo paranóica, mas sinto que esse não será nosso melhor ano em Hogwarts._**

- Pior que 70% das suas premonições dão certo... - comentou Sarah distraída - Não sei como você não se dá bem em Divination

- Por que eu odeio tanto a matéria quanto a professora - disse Amber - Aquela desgraçada "prevê" a morte do Harry todo ano! Isso é irritante!

Sarah olha repentinamente para o outro canto da sala parecendo ter uma ideia.

**_Espero que não esteja se culpando pelo que aconteceu com Cedric. A culpa não foi sua! Você não poderia ter feito nada! Era Voldemort!_**

Sarah, entediada, pega a pena de Amber e rabisca na carta:

_Quando a Amber começa a escrever uma carta não para mais ¬¬_

Amber pega a pena da mão de Sarah fuzilando-a com o olhar.

**_Só mais uma coisa:_**

**_Não vou mentir, ontem escutei Marlene conversando com a Srª Weasley sobre você ter sido atacado por dementors, usado magia para se defender e que, agora, o ministério quer lhe expulsar de Hogwarts._**

**_Isso é tudo porque você e Dumbledore estão dizendo a verdade, mas o estúpido do Fudge não quer reconhecer. Quando isso ocorrer, será tarde demais._**

**_Se cuide,_**

**_Amber._**

Depois que Amber dobrou o pergaminho, Sarah pegou da mão dela, amarrou a carta na pata de Halo e abriu a janela.

- Por que Halo? - indagou Amber curiosa

- Ela não entrega muitas cartas... Está começando a ficar emburrada - disse Sarah voltando a se sentar/deitar preguiçosamente no sofá - Eu não tenho ninguém para escrever que não esteja aqui...

- Puxa! Que horrível, não? - ironizou Amber

- Meninas! Venham logo! O jantar já está pronto! - gritou Marlene, da cozinha.

Sarah se espreguiçou e seguiu Amber até a outra sala.

- Finalmente! Estou morta de fome! - disse Sarah sentando-se a mesa.

Ouviu-se dois estrépitos altos e os gêmeos Weasley se materializaram do lado das duas.

- Diga-me, querida... - começou Fred

- ...Quando você não está? - finalizou George.

Sarah deu um tapa nos dois, antes deles também se sentarem.

- O que já disse sobre usarem magia desnecessariamente? - perguntou Srª Weasley com um olhar repreensor e os gêmeos ficaram calados a olhando falsamente arrependidos.

Amber revirou os olhos e Sarah cruzou os braços frustrada por não poder aparatar e usar magia fora da escola.

A reunião daquele dia seria depois do jantar. Provavelmente, para decidir como iriam levar Harry para lá. Seria a primeira reunião desde que Marlene, Amber e Sarah foram para lá.

- Ora, ora! Quem é vivo sempre aparece - rosnou Moody, mancando para dentro da cozinha

- Devemos usar veritaserum para verificar se você é o verdadeiro Moody? - retrucou Marlene - Sua aparência decididamente está melhor do que da última vez que nos vimos!

Sarah segurou o riso e Fred franziu o cenho.

- Por que você está usando óculos? - perguntou para Amber

- O Harry "passou" miopia para ela - riu Sarah

- Cale a boca! - disse Amber guardando os óculos - Na verdade, o Harry não enxerga um pau na frente do nariz. Eu só não consigo ler a distância

- Dane-se! Os dois usam óculos - disse Sarah enquanto sua mãe lhes servia

- Não se preocupe! Não os usarei a todo momento - disse Amber

- O que eu não entendo é porque não existe nenhuma poção ou feitiço para curar miopia - comentou Ginny, sentando-se

- É porque é um defeito oftalmológico característico dos trouxas - disse Hermione

- Fale a nossa língua, Hermione - pediu George

- Só você não entendeu - retrucou Hermione tomando um gole do suco de abóbora

- George, querido - disse Sarah - Coloque a sua cabecinha para pensar um pouco.

Fred e Ginny riram da cara amarrada de George.

- Parem de conversar e comam logo! - disse a Srª Weasley dando um tapa na cabeça de Fred

- Acalme-se, mamãe! - disse George rindo de Fred

- Parem de rir um do outro! - disse Amber

- Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer sem sermos repreendidos? - perguntaram

- Não! - responderam Ginny e Sarah divertidas.

Os dois fizeram um bico com a boca e cruzaram os braços.

- Descruzem os braços e comam! - insistiu a Srª Weasley

- Quando pretendem buscar Harry? - perguntou Amber depois de comer a primeira colherada.

A Srª Weasley abriu a boca para responder, mas, nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta.

- Eu abro - disse Marlene saindo da cozinha.

Um momento depois, voltou para dentro da cozinha com Nymphadora Tonks ao seu lado.

- Ainda estamos acertando os detalhes - disse a Srª Weasley - Olá, Tonks! Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada, Molly - respondeu Tonks - Eu já jantei!

- Se as coisas derem certo, dia 6 eles o buscarão - disse Marlene - É para tratar desse e de outros assuntos que teremos a reunião de hoje a noite

- Os outros já devem estar chegando - disse Tonks

- Por isso vocês devem comer logo para poderem subir quando a reunião começar - disse a Srª Weasley

- Eu não entendo! - começou George

- Por que não podemos ficar aqui? Somos maiores de idade! - continuou Fred

- Não precisa jogar na cara - reclamou Sarah

- Porque nem eu e nem seu pai queremos que vocês se metam nisso! - respondeu a Srª Weasley - Agora parem de reclamar e comam!

Os dois acabaram de comer de cara amarrada. A porta bateu mais vezes, claro, e mais membros da Order entravam na casa. Quando todos acabaram de comer, a Srª Weasley recolheu os pratos e os mandou para cima.

Alguns minutos depois, os gêmeos apareceram no quarto que Amber dividia com a Sarah. Parecia que o único quarto que Amber não dividia com a amiga, era o quarto de Hogwarts.

- Querem ouvir? - perguntou Fred sorrindo

- Eles com certeza colocaram feitiço imperturbável na porta - disse Amber

- Mas não custa tentar - disse George dando de ombros

- E como vamos escuta-los? - perguntou Sarah.

Eles mostraram as orelhas extensíveis e todos, inclusive uma Hermione contrariada, se posicionaram em uma parte da escada onde pudessem posicionar as orelhas extensíveis de modo a ouvir a reunião.

- Você não vai entrar na Order - ele escutaram Sirius dizer

- Você não vai me impedir! - Marlene disse

- Sirius, nós precisamos da ajuda dela - McGonagall disse

- Eu não preciso da permissão de ninguém. Eu já sou maior de idade para tomar minhas próprias decisões - protestou Marlene.

Ouviu-se um barulho na porta, os gêmeos recolheram rapidamente as orelhas extensíveis e os outros subiram as escadas correndo. O rangir das escadas deve ter chamado a atenção, pois a Srª Weasley abriu a porta no momento em que os gêmeos subiam correndo.

- Frederic e George Weasley! - gritou.

Do topo da escada, Amber viu os gêmeos jogarem a Sarah as orelhas e desceram calmamente. Sarah fez um sinal para que eles ficassem quietos e tentassem subir aos poucos.

- Se eu souber que vocês estiveram escutando de novo - gritou enquanto os gêmeos subiam novamente as escadas

- Que falta de sorte! - murmurou Sarah ao ouvir a Srª Weasley fechar a porta.

Fred tentou escutar de novo, mas a Srª Weasley havia colocado um feitiço imperturbável na porta.

- Temos que modificar isso - ele disse para George, indicando as orelhas

- Vamos para o quarto antes que sua mãe volte - murmurou Sarah subindo as escadas silenciosamente

- Eu lhes avisei! - Hermione sussurrou

- Não precisa jogar na cara, Hermione - retrucou George

- Teríamos conseguido se vocês, meninas, não tivessem se assustado com o barulho na porta - disse Fred - Provavelmente alguém esbarrou na porta ou era mamãe, mesmo, testando para ver se nós estávamos espionando.

- Não duvido nada - retrucou Ginny subindo o último degrau

- Dessa vez, a velha não acordou - disse Sarah

- Ainda bem - disse Rony - Eu não aguento mais a sua avó berrando

- Sabe, você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso! - reclamou Sarah

- Ela já acordou mais cedo com a Sarah e o George brigando - lembrou Amber.

A essa altura, elas estavam entrando no quarto.

- Não posso fazer nada se o George não gosta de admitir o seu amor pela Angelina - disse Sarah fechando a porta.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

OMM! O primeiro capítulo da 2ª temporada :) Decidi finalizar nessa parte, para começar o próximo com o Harry chegando no Grimmauld Place! Até breve, leitores! o/


	2. Capítulo 2 - A Chegada de Harry

**Capítulo 2 - A chegada de Harry**

**6 de Agosto de 1995**

Três dias haviam passado até que os membros da Order pudessem acertar todos os detalhes da busca de Harry.

Mais ou menos às 7 horas da noite, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, Sturgis e Hestia saíram do quartel - general para poderem buscar Harry na casa dos Dursley.

Alguns minutos depois, Marlene (que queria ter ido, mas perdeu no "zerinho ou um" para Tonks) e a Srª Weasley mandaram todos para cima.

- E não quero saber de nenhuma "gemialidade" por aí - emendou a Marlene piscando um olho para Sarah, mas eles não precisavam mais delas. Sabiam que Sirius não aprovava a volta de Marlene para a ordem, que alguns membros estão seguindo Death Eaters, entre outras coisas

- Aparatamos no quarto de vocês - sussurrou Fred indo para o seu quarto com George

- Estejam vestidas - brincou George

- Idiotas! - murmurou Sarah dando um tapa no braço de George, antes de entrar no quarto - Como eu odeio esse lugar...

- O que prova que você é mesmo filha de Sirius Black - Amber tentou brincar, se jogando na cama.

Não podia negar que ainda estava chateada com Sarah. Mais cedo naquele dia, ela revirou o quarto inteiro em busca dos livros dela que Sarah fez o favor de esconder. Foi difícil porque a mesma colocou um feitiço redutor neles, então poderiam estar em qualquer lugar. Sua sorte foi que conhecia a amiga bem demais para saber que ela não teria paciência para pensar em um lugar bom para esconder e acabou os jogando na gaveta de meias.

Quando Sarah foi dar comida às corujas, se assustou com os gêmeos aparatando e Rustie fugiu da gaiola, sobrevoando o quarto.

- Rustie! - Amber gritou

- Vocês me assustaram, então vocês ajudam! - disse Sarah subindo na cama.

Resultado? Nessa busca incessante pela coruja agitada, Sarah caiu em cima de Fred, mas, por fim, conseguiram coloca-la de volta na gaiola.

- O que você deu a essa coruja? - perguntou George limpando o suor da testa com a parte contrária a palma da mão

- Nada além da ração habitual! - disse Amber afrontada - Vocês quem a assustaram com a aparatação. Ela não está acostumada a bruxos aparatando no nosso quarto. Provavelmente pensou que eram pessoas com más intenções

- Sarah, dá para sair de cima de mim? - perguntou Fred levantando uma sobrancelha, deitado de barriga para cima e com os braços apoiando a cabeça

- Desculpe! - disse Sarah levantando-se apressadamente, corada.

George riu da pose do irmão e estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Qual o problema com essas corujas? - perguntou Ginny, fechando a porta do quarto - Primeiro Edwiges bica Hermione e Rony quase até a morte e, agora, Rustie tem um surto psicológico

- Harry enviou Edwiges para Hermione e Rony? - perguntou Amber

- Agradeça por ele não tê-la mandado para você também - disse Ginny sentando-se na cama de Sarah, ao lado da mesma

- Duvido que Harry tivesse pensado na mínima possibilidade de estarmos todos juntos - disse Sarah ajeitando o cabelo

- Acho que é mais porque sou a irmã dele - disse Amber

- ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO ESTAVAM NAS REUNIÕES, GRANDE COISA! - eles pularam de susto ao ouvir Harry gritando no quarto ao lado

- Acho bom essa "irmandade" entre vocês funcionar agora, porque Harry está furioso - disse Ginny com os olhos arregalados, trocando olhares com os demais

- Eu vou... - começou Amber

- Não! - disse Fred já levantado - Confie na gente. É melhor esperar ele se acalmar!

- Como? Descontando sua raiva em Rony e Hermione? - perguntou Amber - Aposto como ele nem leu minha carta direito!

- Eu não gostaria de ficar no escuro por todos esses meses - disse Ginny, dando de ombros

- Acontece, futura cunhada da Amber - disse Sarah, fazendo Ginny corar furiosamente - Que o Harry tem o temperamento Potter e Evans...

- Nós vamos lá daqui a pouco - disse George - Mas vamos esperar um pouco...

- Não quero ser uma das vítimas do Harry - brincou Fred, pegando a orelha extensível no bolso

- Nós não precisamos mais tanto delas - disse Sarah com o cenho franzido

- Acontece, cara parceira, que essa é uma das maiores reuniões que já tivemos - disse Fred - Snape está aqui

- Oh! - disse Sarah - Então, não é tão importante...

- ...Porque nada pode ser importante quando tem o Snape no meio - completou Ginny, acenando com a cabeça

- Querem parar de nos imitar? - disse George emburrado

- Convivência - responderam Sarah e Ginny juntas, dando de ombros

- Okay, vamos falar do futuro namoro de Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour - disse Amber com um sorriso (maroto) de canto

- Eu nunca pensei que Fleur fosse gostar de alguém algum dia - disse Sarah - Ela sempre foi cheia de "não me toquem" e parecia achar que ninguém seria suficiente para ela

- Né? - disse Amber - E as aulas particulares de inglês devem estar indo bem.

Os cinco gargalharam. Então, perceberam que os gritos diminuíram e os gêmeos aparataram, como prometido.

Ginny saiu do quarto atrás deles.

- Manda um beijo para o seu namorado! - brincou Sarah

- Vai se ferrar, Sarah! - disse Ginny batendo a porta

- Deixa ela em paz! - disse Amber empurrando Sarah

- Eu não estou fazendo nada que eu não faria contigo - disse Sarah rindo

- Que você faz, quer dizer

- Você escreve ao Harry que eu estou implicando com George, mas não menciona minhas provocações por causa do Wood. Por que será? Será que é por que não quer que Harry fique com ciúmes? Não quer...

Amber levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao de Rony e Hermione. Pôde sentir Sarah atrás de si, mas ignorou. Ao entrar silenciosamente no quarto, viu todos reunidos em uma roda. Provavelmente estavam contando a Harry tudo o que estava acontecendo, já entrou com as mãos na cintura, enquanto Sarah estava de braços cruzados, imitando (vulgo tentando irritar) a amiga.

- Eu não vou querer estar aqui para ver quando os irmãos brigarem sério - disse Sarah, atraindo a atenção dos outros - Será guerra declarada, com esse temperamento!

Os gêmeos seguraram o riso, Rony e Hermione concordaram discretamente e Harry olhou-os indignado.

- Juntem-se a nós! - disse George, abrindo os braços em um gesto exagerado - Estamos atualizando Harry das novidades

- George, agora você agiu extremamente gay! - disse Sarah fingindo estar animada, fazendo os outros gargalharem - Se não fosse pela Angelina, eu realmente acreditaria que você joga no outro time...

- Vai gritar comigo também? - Amber perguntou para Harry, que parecia envergonhado

- Com ela o Harry não grita - resmungou Rony

- É óbvio! - disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Ouviu-se som de passos subindo a escada, os gêmeos esconderam as orelhas rapidamente e aparataram com Sarah.

- Eles vivem grudados agora! - disse Ginny - Não me surpreenderia se pegasse Sarah e Fred aos beijos.

Eles riram e a Srª Weasley entrou no quarto.

- A reunião acabou, vocês podem vir jantar agora. Todos estão ansiosos para ver você, Harry.

Então, ela perguntou sobre as bombinhas, Ginny mentiu que era culpa de Crookshanks e a Srª Weasley disse que pensou que era Kreacher. Ginny e a Srª Weasley desceram, enquanto o Trio e Amber ficaram para trás, Hermione com medo que Harry voltasse a gritar.

Amber abraçou o irmão rapidamente.

- Senti saudades! - disse, antes de sair do quarto para deixar os três sozinhos

- Que droga, Amber! - sussurrou Hermione, puxando-a pelo braço - Você é do grupo agora, pare de ficar se afastando volte e meia

- Se quisermos ficar sozinhos falaremos - disse Rony.

Amber olhou para os sapatos, envergonhada.

- Ainda não me acostumei em como agir - murmurou

- Quer que o Harry desconte sua raiva para você ficar mais tranquila? - brincou Rony

- Engraçadinho

- Falo sério quando digo: não queira.

Eles desceram falando sobre a obsessão de Hermione quanto aos elfos-domésticos, deram de cara com as orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos, antes do pessoal da Order sair da casa (quando os dois foram obrigados a recolher novamente).

- Tradição familiar - murmurou Sarah, atrás deles, olhando para as cabeças dos elfos, assim como eles - Como eu odeio isso! Não façam barulho para a velha não acordar!

- Não se esqueça dos monstros que esconderam aqui desde que a casa foi abandonada - acrescentou Amber

- Prefiro eles a ela, como parente.

Eles estavam indo a cozinha, quando Tonks esbarrou no guarda-chuva.

- Tonks! - berraram Sarah e a Srª Weasley desesperadas

- Eu sinto muito! - disse Tonks caída.

Ela tentou se explicar, mas o estrago já estava feito: o quadro da Srª Black começou a berrar. Harry permaneceu onde estava, mas Rony, Hermione, Amber e Sarah seguiram para o porão (que servia como cozinha).

- Será possível que essa velha não cala a boca? - resmungou Sarah se jogando em uma das cadeiras.

Marlene respirava visivelmente fundo, controlando sua raiva da mulher que berrava.

- Se aquela filha da p... - começou

- Marlene! - bronqueou a Srª Weasley, descendo as escadas com Harry e Sirius - Tem crianças na sala

- Que crianças? - perguntou Marlene, olhando em volta irônica - Faça-me o favor, Molly! As mais novas são a Sarah e a Ginny, elas tem 14 anos. Não são crianças há muito tempo!

Nuvens de fumaça envolveu a cozinha, enquanto as duas discutiam. Marlene se levantou com a varinha em riste, já sem paciência e jogou água em Mundungus, que se levantou indignado.

- Mas o que... - começou

- Quantas vezes já dissemos que mantesse esse seu cachimbo longe de nossos narizes? - perguntou

- Guarde isso, Mundungus - repreendeu a Srª Weasley mais calma que Marlene

- Alguém está irritada... - comentou Tonks de bom humor

- Não me diga! - ironizou Marlene, voltando a se sentar

- Minha madrinha - murmurou Amber para Harry, que parecia um pouco perdido - Você pode perceber o mal humor e ironia da Sarah nela

- Não só na Marlene - murmurou Harry

- Vem, Sarah. Vem ajudar um pouco - disse Marlene

- Ah, fala sério! - resmungou Sarah - Ficamos o dia todo arrumando essa bendita casa!

- Quer encontrar um diabrete enquanto estiver dormindo? Então, é realmente bom arrumarmos a bendita casa - disse Marlene - Anda logo!

Sarah bufou e seguiu os outros para buscar mais pratos, taças e comida na despensa. Permaneceram apenas Harry, Sirius e Mundungus na mesa. Amber ouviu um barulho alto e voltou correndo para a cozinha, deixando a louça para trás.

Quando chegou, viu a cozinha completamente suja, a Srª Weasley brigando com os gêmeos e colocou as mãos na frente da boca para evitar dar uma gargalhada da situação. Pôde perceber que Sirius e Harry estavam do mesmo jeito.

Depois da bronca, todos estavam jantando silenciosamente. Tonks, contrariada, mudou o nariz várias vezes, a pedido de Ginny e Hermione.

- Igualzinho ao Dursley - disse Amber, quando Tonks fez um que parecia um focinho de porco.

Harry riu concordando e Sarah se engasgou com a bebida.

Sr. Weasley, Bill e Remus discutiam em um lado da mesa. Já Mundungus contou de um negócio particularmente engraçado fazendo Fred, George, Rony e Sarah gargalharem. Mesmo Marlene teve que disfarçar, revirando os olhos.

Quando todos estavam sonolentos, a Srª Weasley sugeriu que já estava na hora de dormir.

- Ainda não, Molly - disse Sirius, olhando para Harry - Você sabe, eu estou surpreso com você. Eu pensei que a primeira coisa que você iria me perguntar eram coisas sobre Voldemort.

A atmosfera da sala ficou tensa e a grande maioria, mesmo sendo da Order, estremeceu ao nome de Voldemort.

- É, né! Eu esperava mais curiosidade de um filho da Lily e do James - Marlene murmurou baixinho

- Eu perguntei! - disse Harry indignado - Eu perguntei a Rony e Hermione, mas eles disseram que não podiam entrar na Order, então...

- E eles estão completamente certos. Vocês são muito jovens - disse a Srª Weasley

- Molly, Fred e George estão no último ano em Hogwarts - disse Marlene esfregando o rosto, em sinal de cansaço - Quando a guerra começar, eles...

- O que vai levar algum tempo - contrariou a Srª Weasley

- Molly, faça-me o favor! Nós duas sabemos que isso irá acontecer em breve. Seus filhos precisam aprender a se defender! E precisamos de apoio

- Dos meus filhos, não! Sem contar que já tive que aceitar Mundungus Fletcher sem pode reclamar porque ele "nos é útil". Não vejo nenhuma diferença do que ele faz para o que Fred e George fazem.

Sarah assobiou fracamente prevendo a discussão que viria. Afinal, a Srª Weasley andava discutindo bastante com seus pais, ultimamente.

Então, Sirius, Srª Weasley e Marlene começaram a discutir. Fred e George chegaram a protestar que Harry teria respostas, enquanto eles não.

A coisa ficou séria quando a Srª Weasley disse que Sirius não cuidou muito bem de Harry nos anos que ficou em Azkaban.

- Molly, você não é a única pessoa que se importa com Harry nessa mesa - disse Remus severo - Sirius, sente-se. Eu acho que Harry deve dar uma opinião sobre mim. Ele já é grande o suficiente para decidir por ele mesmo

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo - disse Harry imediatamente.

A Srª Weasley mandou as outras "crianças" para a cama, extremamente furiosa. Todos, menos Hermione e Amber, protestaram.

- A Amber fica - disse Marlene firmemente

- Como? - perguntou a Srª Weasley, como se não tivesse acreditado no que ouviu

- 1º lugar: sou madrinha dela, ou vai questionar a minha autoridade também? - perguntou Marlene - 2º lugar: caso tenha se esquecido, ela é a irmã do Harry e eu duvido que Voldemort e os Death Eaters já não saibam de sua existência com o artigo que Skeeter publicou durante o Triwizard Tournament.

A Srª Weasley fez cara de quem queria discutir, mas não tinha argumentos, mesmo que desse para perceber que se ela tivesse, os usaria. Fred e George eram maiores de idade e puderam ficar, Rony e Hermione ficaram por serem melhores amigos de Harry e ele contaria a eles mesmo.

Sarah subiu, dizendo estar cansada daquela discussão toda e Ginny seguiu, a contragosto, atrás dela (tinha sido proibida de ficar), mas não subiu calmamente. Fez um estardalhaço que fez a Srª Black acordar novamente, Marlene saiu para restaurar a calma e depois voltou.

Depois de conversarem e a Srª Weasley achar que já tinham ido longe demais, todos subiram.

Amber imaginou que Sarah estaria sentada na cama, esperando pelo resumo da amiga, mas ela estava deitada de olhos fechados.

- Sarah? - sussurrou Amber.

Sarah não respondeu, estava de olhos fechados, com a respiração regular e calma: havia dormido. Amber deu um pequeno sorriso, a amiga estava mesmo cansada. Não podia negar que aquela atmosfera cheia de brigas e discussões também estava a irritando muito.

Se aproximou da cama da amiga e puxou o edredom para cima. Sarah deveria ter deixado cair nas suas viradas durante o sono.

- Boa noite, Sarah - sussurrou, apagando o abajour na mesa de cabeceira.

Ela se trocou rapidamente e também se deitou.

Estava tão cansada que não ousou pensar na conversa que tiveram naquela noite. Estava quase dormindo, quando ouviu um barulho na janela. Mesmo estando cansada, esticou a mão para deixar uma coruja entrar, soltar a carta em cima da mesa e voltar para a noite.

Pegou a carta e escondeu dentro da gaveta, imaginando quem era o remetente. A última coisa que precisava era que Sarah a enchesse mais. Fechou a janela e a gaveta silenciosamente e retomou a sua posição, caindo no sono.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Mãos a obra!

**7 de Agosto de 1995**

- Acorda logo! Acorda logo! Acorda logo! - dizia Amber como um mantra, balançando "Black" pelos ombros

- Me deixe dormir! - Sarah resmungou

- Ela ainda não acordou? - perguntou Marlene, encostada do lado da porta com os braços cruzados e o olhar com um estranho brilho

- Não! - disse Amber um pouco frustrada

- Já deveria estar acostumada.

Com um aceno de varinha, Sarah praticamente "pulou" da cama assustada.

- Mas o que...? - começou indignada

- Ande logo, Susan! - disse Marlene impaciente e Sarah engoliu em seco.

Marlene tinha mania de, algumas vezes, chamar as duas pelo segundo nome.

- Por que temos que acordar tão cedo? - reclamou Sarah

- O plano é tentar deixar a casa o mais habitável possível - disse Marlene

- A casa só ficará habitável quando tirarem o quadro daquela velha daqui!

- Odeio aquela mulher tanto quanto você. Vistam-se! Molly pediu que fossem a sala de desenho

- De novo?

- Não, outra vez! - zombou Amber

- Novamente - continuou Marlene

- O que ela encontrou dessa vez? - perguntou Sarah ignorando os deboches, enquanto tentava se secar do "banho" que recebeu da sua mãe

- Ela murmurou algo como "mais Doxys do que eu pensava" e tem um ninho de Nifflers embaixo do sofá.

Marlene saiu do quarto, deixando Sarah gemer em antecipação.

- Ninguém merece! - resmungou escondendo o rosto com o edredom - Temos que nos trocar - acrescentou ao ouvir os passos de Amber saindo do quarto

- Já me troquei! - disse Amber, Sarah tirou o edredom do rosto desconfiada

- Quando?

- Enquanto você surtava!

- Eu só fechei os olhos por alguns minutos. Não pode ter se trocado tão rapidamente!

- Anda logo!

Amber saiu do quarto com um sorrisinho, enquanto guardava um pergaminho no bolso da calça. Desceu as escadas rapidamente para tomar o café da manhã, pois elas teriam um longo dia pela frente.

Assim que terminou, seguiu os outros até a sala de desenhos.

- Amarrem um desses panos no rosto - instruiu a Srª Weasley

- Os meninos já estão vindo - perguntou Sarah, posicionando-se ao lado de Ginny

- Ótimo! - disse a Srª Weasley

- Foi mal pela pergunta, mas... Por que temos que amarrar um pedaço de pano na cara? - perguntou Sarah, pegando um pano pela ponta

- O melhor método para acabar com uma Doxy, nesse caso, várias - disse Amber apontando para a cortina - É usando Doxycide que vamos combate-las, é um veneno que vamos borrifar nelas para deixa-las inconscientes. Mas não é aconselhável respirar, por isso os panos

- Exatamente - disse a Srª Weasley, quando ela ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, Harry e Rony entraram - Cubram seus rostos e peguem um spray.

Amber amarrou o pano, cobrindo o nariz e a boca, e pegou um spray em cima da mesa. Eles passaram toda a manhã desinfetando a sala de Doxys.

Assim que foram almoçar, ela percebeu que Sirius, Harry, Sarah e os gêmeos ficaram para trás. Mas ela foi para a cozinha - porão, aproveitando a ausência de Sarah para ler a carta que Oliver lhe mandou sem ser interrompida.

Na carta, ele disse sobre como estava sendo jogar no time reserva dos Puddlemere United. Como eles volte e meia escreviam um ao outro, não tinha nada de novo fora isso.

É claro que Oliver começaria a escrever com menos frequência por causa dos treinos.

Amber ouviu um barulho na porta, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, e voltou a guardar o pergaminho.

- Eu adoraria ter uma irmã gêmea! - disse Sarah, jogando-se na cadeira ao lado de Amber

- E você está dizendo isso por que...? - perguntou Amber, se servindo

- Por nada - disse Sarah dando de ombros, na mesma hora que os gêmeos chegavam - Só puxando assunto... Adoro as piadas que Fred e George conseguem fazer simplesmente por serem gêmeos. Imagina que foda seria se eu tivesse uma gêmea? As coisas que eu poderia fazer...

- Cruz credo! - gritou divertida, uma voz feminina vinda de outro cômodo.

Sarah fechou a cara enquanto Fred, George e Amber gargalhavam. Marlene entrou na cozinha sorrindo marota.

- Também te amo, mãe! - resmungou Sarah, enquanto os outros gargalhavam mais ainda.

A Srª Weasley saiu da cozinha para ir atrás de Harry e Sirius.

- Quando será a audiência? - perguntou Amber

- Sei lá! - respondeu Sarah automaticamente

- Nossa! Você é uma inútil! - disse Amber

- Olha! - repreendeu Marlene, enquanto Sarah a olhava "magoada"

- É isso o que você pensa de mim? - perguntou Sarah olhando para o teto.

Marlene cruzou os braços olhando divertida para a cena.

- Eu achei que tínhamos um lance - disse Sarah, limpando uma lágrima imaginária.

Os outros começaram a gargalhar.

- Pronto! Reencarnação James-Sirius literalmente! - disse Marlene se levantando da mesa

- Ninguém me respondeu ainda! - disse Amber ainda rindo

- Dia 12, eu acho - disse Marlene

- Ah! Vai me ignorar é, Potter? - Sarah continuou com seu ataque teatral

- Para com isso! - Amber começou a rir de novo

- Está rindo de mim?

- Sarah!

- Quer saber? Acabou! Vai lá ficar com o Oliver, vai!

Amber olhou para Sarah de boca aberta.

- Ops! - disse Sarah, se levantando lentamente e indo para o lado de George

- Já chega! - disse a Srª Weasley entrando na cozinha, com Sirius e Harry atrás dela

- Arg! - disse Sarah - Eu vou sair daqui antes que eles comecem a se agarrar!

Amber escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, vermelha de tanto rir enquanto Sarah saía da cozinha.

- Como acha que você nasceu? - gritou Marlene sem se abalar

- Marlene! - repreendeu a Srª Weasley divertida

Fred e George se entreolharam.

- Então, Amber... - começou George

- Nem pensem nisso! - cortou Amber

- Que mal juízo que você faz da gente! - disse Fred "ofendido"

- Não é mal juízo! - retrucou Amber - É convivência mesmo

- Acabem de comer logo porque ainda temos muito que fazer hoje! - disse a Srª Weasley.

Fred e George gemeram, mas se calaram ao ver o olhar da Srª Weasley sobre eles.

Quando todos terminaram foram esvaziar alguns armários.

- Veja pelo lado bom de receber um jato de água na sua cara - disse Fred, se lembrando de Sarah reclamar sobre o método da mãe de acorda-la

- Existe lado bom? - perguntou Sarah matando uma aranha, antes que Rony e Amber surtassem

- Você não precisa tomar banho - disse George

- Ai! Que porco, George! - disse Sarah batendo um livro na cabeça do amigo

- Pelo menos seu pijama já ficou lavado - disse Fred, dando de ombros.

Harry olhou de cenho franzido para Amber.

- Desde quando você usa óculos? - perguntou

- Você já é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso só nesse Verão! - disse Amber

- Desde que você passou miopia para ela - brincou Sarah

- Essa piada já perdeu a graça, Sarah - disse Fred seriamente.

Sarah mostrou a língua para ele.

- Isso não é nem um pouco educado - disse George seriamente

- Pelo menos eu tento - disse Sarah

- Tenta o que? - perguntou Amber, entrando na brincadeira - Ser engraçada?

- Sua irmã está me assustando - disse Sarah olhando para o Harry

- Você não queria que eu brincasse mais? - perguntou Amber "inocentemente"

- Não comigo, né!

- Oras, você não especificou

- Sabe, quem mostra a língua pede beijo - disse Fred, voltando a esvaziar os armários.

Sarah arregalou os olhos, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Cada coisa estranha que tem nesse lugar! - disse Sarah tentando mudar de assunto

- Vocês são dois sem vergonhas! - disse George - Ficam flertando na frente dos pais

Sarah fuzilou George com o olhar.

- Era do meu pai - disse Sirius para Harry, jogando o anel no saco - Kreacher não era tão devoto a ele quanto era à minha mãe, mas eu ainda o peguei escondendo um par de velhas calças do meu pai na semana passada

- Por que alguém iria querer esconder um par de calças? - perguntou Marlene

- E eu sei lá! - disse Sirius - Pergunta para ele

- Não, obrigada

- Que bizarro! O próprio Kreacher se dando roupas - disse Sarah - Mas acho que ficariam muito grandes nele...

**Notas da autora:**

Genteeeeee! Me desculpem! Eu não acredito que deixei a fanfic sem atualizar tanto tempo!

Eu coloco um pouco de culpa com a semana de provas, mas, mesmo assim, continuo tendo um tempo para escrever. Daí vem o segundo motivo dessa demora: bloqueio criativo.

Eu não quero que isso aconteça nunca mais. Caso aconteça, me desculpem. Capítulo com cerca de 1.200 palavras, que é o mínimo que estabeleço para os capítulos... Mas vamos pensar no lado bom: é só mais essa semana e acabou! Aí eu tirarei férias e poderei escrever melhor (espero).


	4. Capítulo 4 - A Audiência

**Capítulo 4 - A Audiência**

**12 de Agosto de 1995**

Amber andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

— Você quer fazer o favor de se acalmar? — pediu Sarah sonolenta e impaciente.

— Meu irmão pode ser expulso de Hogwarts e você quer que eu me acalme? — retrucou Amber.

— Não vão expulsa-lo — disse Sarah.

— Eu já disse! O ministério quer uma desculpa para desacreditar Harry e Dumbledore!

— Tudo bem que Fudge não anda em seu estado natural, mas mandar dementors para Little Whinging?

— É isso que ele quer que as pessoas pensem!

— Se você diz... — retrucou Sarah nem um pouco convencida.

Harry tinha saído fazia menos de meia hora e Amber já estava com os nervos a flor da pele.

— Não tenho ideia do por que eles saíram tão cedo — resmungou Sarah — O horário da audiência é 9 da manhã.

— Precaução nunca é demais — retrucou Amber.

— Se você não parar de andar de um lado para o outro, eu vou te azarar — ameaçou Sarah.

Amber sentou-se na cama, impaciente.

— Ficar andando de um lado para o outro que nem uma louca não vai ajudar em nada — disse Sarah calmamente — Já que não vou conseguir voltar a dormir mesmo...

— Que raiva! — resmungou Amber — A primeira vez que perco a hora é justo o dia em que Harry mais precisava de mim...

— Vamos almoçar! Os outros já devem ter descido.

Sarah se levantou bruscamente da cama, cansada da ladainha da melhor amiga. Elas tinham passado o começo das férias na casa dos McKinnon, em seus quartos separados, mas logo Marlene voltou a se juntar a ordem e elas foram para a casa dos Black.

Amber olhou para a porta aberta enquanto Sarah saía.

— Você vem ou não? — perguntou Sarah.

Amber simplesmente se levantou da cama e a seguiu até a cozinha. Quando chegaram lá, todos já haviam descido e estavam almoçando.

— Meninas! — cumprimentou Marlene sorrindo.

— Sabe, temos nome — zombou Sarah, mas abraçando a mãe.

— Me surpreende que você tenha acordado tão tarde! — disse Marlene para Amber.

Amber iria responder algo como "a mim também" quando Sarah respondeu:

— Se você considera 9 horas da manhã tarde... — resmungou Sarah, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

— Eu não pude falar com Harry antes dele ir para a audiência — murmurou Amber.

— Oh! Não se preocupe! — disse Marlene — Ele ficará bem...

— Impossível não me preocupar — respondeu Amber.

Marlene sorriu compreensiva.

— Coma alguma coisa! — insistiu — Vocês nem desceram para tomar café!

— Ué! Nos liberaram da limpeza da casa? — Sarah perguntou baixo.

Marlene colocou o dedo na frente da boca em sinal de "silêncio". Aparentemente a Srª Weasley, com a tensão da audiência de Harry, tinha se esquecido. Ou talvez tinha finalmente se convencido de que a casa não tinha jeito e que aquilo era o melhor que podiam fazer.

— Harry! — gritou Hermione, levantando-se da mesa.

Naquele momento, Harry entrava na cozinha com um sorriso enorme.

— Como é que foi? — perguntou Hermione.

— Precisa mesmo responder? — perguntou Rony retoricamente.

— Fui absolvido — respondeu Harry, desnecessariamente.

A tensão da sala se desfez. Fred, George e Ginny começaram a fazer uma dança estranha e a cantar. Rony socou o ar animado e Hermione ainda tremia um pouco. Sarah olhava para o trio (gêmeos e Ginny) de uma forma estranha.

Amber não conseguiu se aguentar por cinco minutos e foi abraçar Harry.

— Eu fiquei tão preocupada — murmurou — Desculpe não ter conseguido acordar cedo para me despedir de você...

— Não tem problema — cortou Harry.

Amber se separou meio sorrindo meio chorando.

— Não sei porque estão tão aliviados — disse Harry — Não tinham tanta certeza de que me daria bem?

— Mesmo assim dá um nervoso... — murmurou Amber.

— Harry poderia ter sido expulso há séculos por causa do que já aprontamos, mas não foi — disse Rony — Não seria agora...

— Nossa! Me tranquilizou muito... — ironizou Amber.

— Amber, você deveria já ter se acostumado — disse Sarah.

— Eu nunca vou me acostumar! — disse Amber, voltando a se sentar.

— Então vai morrer de preocupação antes dos 20 — disse Sarah.

— Por que não se juntou a dancinha deles?

Sarah fingiu não ter escutado a pergunta e Amber, para se vingar, deu um chutão nela, por baixo da mesa.

— Ai! Amber! — reclamou acariciando a canela.

— Depois a gente conversa — murmurou Amber, voltando a comer.

Depois do jantar, Sarah correu para o quarto tentando escapar da Amber, mas ela correu atrás dela.

— O que deu nelas? — perguntou Hermione, com o cenho franzido.

— Eu vou descobrir isso agora — disse Ginny, se levantando da mesa e indo atrás das duas.

— Cuidado para não acordar a velha! — disse Marlene.

Sarah fechou a porta rapidamente.

— Abre essa porta agora, Sarah! — disse Amber batendo na porta do quarto.

— Não grita ou a velha vai acordar! — disse Sarah com a voz abafada por causa da porta.

— Eu te juro que se não abrir essa porta agora eu grito o mais alto que eu conseguir — ameaçou Amber.

— O que deu em vocês? — perguntou Ginny, indo para o lado de Amber.

— Um... — contou Amber — Dois...

Amber abriu a boca para começar a gritar, quando a porta se abriu e ela e Ginny foram puxadas para dentro do quarto. Ginny olhou para as duas sem entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto Sarah trancava a porta do quarto.

— Comece a falar! — exigiu Amber.

— Não tenho ideia do que está falando — disse Sarah.

— Então por que fechou a porta? — insistiu Amber.

— Porque você começou a me olhar feito uma maluca!

— Eu não estou entendendo droga nenhuma — Ginny interrompeu.

— A Amber fica vendo coisa onde não existe! — disse Sarah.

— Confessa que gosta dele — disse Amber.

— Eu não gosto de ninguém, caramba!

— Você não vai conseguir esconder isso por muito mais tempo.

— Olhe só quem fala, Lily!

— Pelo menos eu admito o meu amor pelo Harry — disse Ginny, meio risonha, meio corada.

Sarah e Amber olharam chocadas para Ginny. Não por causa do que ela disse sobre Harry, mas sobre o que ela insinuou.

— Vocês são duas cegas que não percebem o que está na sua frente — finalizou Ginny, saindo do quarto.

Amber e Sarah se olharam ainda chocadas. Amber fez um sinal para Sarah que a olhou sem entender.

— Você está com a boca escancarada — esclareceu Amber.

Sarah fechou a boca constrangida.

— Engraçadinha — resmungou Sarah.

No dia 31 de Agosto, chegou a lista de materiais e a carta de Hogwarts.

— Só quando recebemos nossa carta pela primeira vez eles nos dão tempo para nos organizarmos? — perguntou Sarah, entrando no quarto com Rony.

Crack.

Fred e George aparataram no quarto de Harry e Rony.

— É o que eu ia dizer agora mesmo! — disse Fred — Parece que eles esqueceram.

— Vai ver eles demoraram para nos mandar as cartas por causa da dificuldade para encontrar um professor de DADA — disse Amber e Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

— Por que temos menos livros nesse período? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque apartir de agora começaremos a aprender na prática e não apenas na teoria — disse Amber.

— Existe alguma pergunta que você e Hermione possam não responder automaticamente? — ironizou Fred ao que Amber corou.

— Imagino o trabalho que deve ter sido arrumar um novo professor de DADA — disse George.

— Um expulso, um morto, um com a memória apagada e um trancado num malão por nove meses — disse Harry, contando-os nos dedos.

— Vocês nunca me contaram por que Remus se demitiu — disse Sarah.

— Snape "soltou" que ele era um lobisomem na frente da escola inteira — disse George.

— Maldito! — rosnou Sarah.

— Se vocês perceberem bem ela tem uma risada bem canina também — disse Amber rindo.

George e Harry riram, mas Fred olhou para Rony com o cenho franzido.

— O que há com você, Rony? — perguntou.

George, Harry, Amber e Sarah olharam para Rony que estava com a boca aberta, olhando sua carta de Hogwarts.

— O que é? — perguntou Fred, impaciente, indo para trás de Rony para olhar por cima de seu ombro o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

O queixo de Fred também caiu.

— Monitor? — perguntou, olhando incrédulo para a carta — Monitor?

George correu e pegou o envelope da mão do irmão e o virou de cabeça para baixo. Caiu algo vermelho e dourado na palma da mão de George.

— Não mesmo! — disse George agitado.

Amber ignorou o resto da conversa que eles tiveram, pois já desconfiava da confusão que os gêmeos fariam.

— Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso! — ela escutou Sarah dizer, antes que Hermione irrompesse pela porta do quarto com lágrimas.

Houve uma confusão menor quando Hermione pensou que Harry tinha sido monitor.

— Eu acho realmente ótimo que Rony tenha sido nomeado monitor junto com a Hermione — sussurrou Sarah olhando insinuante.

Amber colocou as mãos sobre a boca para conter uma gargalhada, enquanto a Srª Weasley comemorava.

— Eu não sabia que vocês eram filhos de vizinho — zombou Sarah.

— Nós também não — responderam Fred e George aparentemente indignados.

— Nunca monitores com muito orgulho? — perguntou Sarah.

— Sempre!

Amber balançou a cabeça divertida.

— Bem, vamos deixa-los comemorando essa desgraça — brincou Sarah, quando os gêmeos aparataram — Vamos, Amber.

Amber pegou a carta e saiu do quarto.

— Espera, Amber! Voc... — começou Sarah.

Amber olhou para trás e viu Sarah olhando-a desacreditada.

— Será que vocês Potter não podem ser um pouquinho normais? — perguntou Sarah.

— Sarah? — perguntou Hermione hesitante.

Sarah olhou para Amber olhou para o chão e pegou uma insígnia. Amber abriu a carta, confusa, e viu um pergaminho a mais que o normal com a letra da professora McGonagall.

— Isso não deve estar certo — disse Hermione tão confusa quanto Amber — Só existem dois monitores em cada casa.

— Monitores - chefes não precisam ter sido monitores para serem escolhidos — disse Sarah.

— Mas monitores - chefes só são escolhidos no 7º ano

— Por isso que eu digo que nenhum Potter é normal... Harry foi apanhador mais jovem do século e a Amber a monitora - chefe mais jovem do século.

— A McGonagall só disse que "conversaremos melhor em 1º de Setembro" — disse Amber, colocando as folhas de volta no envelope.

— Sério? — perguntou Sarah — Só isso?

— Ela deve ter feito uma excessão para que nós duas pudéssemos ser monitoras — disse Hermione, começando a sorrir.

Sarah revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Harry voltou a guardar algumas coisas no malão e Hermione foi despachar Edwiges para seus pais.

— Está tudo bem, Harry? — perguntou Amber sem graça.

— Sim, claro... — respondeu Harry vagamente.

— Eu vou procurar a Sarah.

Amber saiu do quarto, andando pelo corredor até encontrar o que ela compartilhava com Sarah.

— O que houve? — perguntou Sarah, jogando algumas roupas dentro da mala.

— Eu não sei... — disse Amber, puxando a mala para cima da cama — O Harry está agindo meio estranho...

— Como assim?

— Acho que ficou um pouco decepcionado por não ter sido escolhido como monitor...

— Eu achei ele completamente normal.

— É... Eu posso estar imaginando.

Amber balançou a cabeça, abriu a porta do armário e começou a tirar as roupas para dobra-las e coloca-las dentro da mala.

— Por que se dá ao trabalho de dobra-las? — perguntou Sarah — Você vai usa-las uma hora ou outra.

— Eu gosto das coisas organizadas, ao contrário de você — retrucou Amber.

— Faz para mim? — pediu Sarah.

— Não — Amber disse automaticamente.

— Por favor!

— Não!

— Eu te dou 5 galeões.

— Não.

— 10?

— Não.

— 20?

— Não vou fazer a sua mala!

Sarah gemeu olhando para a mala e voltou a jogar as roupas dentro da mala.

— Depois não reclame da minha organização — Amber ouviu Sarah resmungar e revirou os olhos para a infantilidade da amiga.

Sarah deu um sorriso maroto olhando para a amiga.

— O que é? — perguntou Amber com um pouco de medo.

— Eu que te pergunto — disse Sarah, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho de cima da mesa — Uma carta do "Oliver"?

— Ai, cala a boca, garota!

Sarah começou a rir e Amber pegou a carta da mão dela escondendo.

— Se você não sente absolutamente nada por ele, por que fica toda corada quando eu falo dele? — perguntou Sarah.

Amber não respondeu. Ela não gostava de Oliver desse jeito, mas ficava envergonhada quando a amiga insinuava o contrário. Sarah continuou sorrindo vitoriosamente, enquanto Amber ignorava, colocando as coisas dentro da mala.

**Notas da Autora:**

Digam nos comentários o que acharam sobre Amber ser "monitora - chefe" com 15 anos de idade. Eu tive essa ideia de repente para que tanto Amber quanto Hermione fossem monitoras, afinal para ser monitora - chefe não precisa ser monitora.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Retorno a Hogwarts

**Notas Iniciais:**

Leiam as notas finais, esclarecerei algumas coisas para não ter que ficar repetindo em comentário.

Aliás, já que as notas finais estão enormes eu vou falar uma coisa aqui nas notas iniciais:

Eu escrevi uma one-shot inspirada na fanfic, mas ela acontece muito antes da 1ª temporada. Mais exatamente 3 anos antes, em Philosopher's Stone. O nome da one-shot é "A Menina do Espelho de Erised" e vocês podem procurar aqui no site. Eu vou deixar o link no final das notas finais, se der espaço porque eu tenho muita coisa para explicar para vocês.

* * *

**1º de Setembro de 1995.**

No dia anterior, Sarah, Harry e Rony procuraram desesperados pelo Grimmauld Place seus pertences, para poderem terminar de arrumar suas malas, e eram impressionantes os lugares em que Sarah conseguia "perder" certas coisas.

— Eu acho que ela faz isso de propósito — disse Amber para Rony, quando encontraram um livro de History of Magic na banheira.

Na hora de jantar, a Srª Weasley fez uma festa surpresa para Rony e Hermione.

— Obrigada — murmurou Amber para Rony e Hermione.

Rony a olhou confuso e Hermione sorriu discretamente.

— Imaginei que você seria igual ao seu irmão e não iria gostar de chamar a atenção — murmurou Hermione para Amber.

Sarah se aproximou sorrindo maroto.

— Que lindo! — ironizou Amber — O orgulho do papai!

— Cala a boca! — respondeu Sarah abraçando-a de um lado.

— Vai lá procurar a sua turma — disse Amber.

Sarah puxou o braço do ombro de Amber e fez uma cara ofendida.

— Assim você me ofende!

Amber revirou os olhos, com um sorriso de canto e os braços cruzados.

— A suposta morta — rosnou Moody em seu usual cumprimento a Marlene, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Marlene simplesmente revirou os olhos, sem dar importância e bebeu um gole em seu Firewhisky.

— Eles se entendem — murmurou Sarah — Acho que eles se implicam desde que trabalhavam juntos...

Moody estava mostrando a alguns membros da ordem a foto da ordem original, que tinha encontrado no bolso da sua capa da invisibilidade. Alguns pareciam se divertir ao encontrar seus eus mais novos, outros pareciam ficar meio tristes por causa das várias mortes.

— Você era mais nova! — zombou Sarah.

Tonks disfarçou seu riso em uma tosse e Marlene olhou para Sarah indignada.

— Está me chamando de velha? — perguntou Marlene.

— Não — respondeu Sarah — Só disse que você era mais nova.

— Não, imagina!

— Por Merlin, Marlene! — interrompeu a Srª Weasley — Você é a mãe dela e não a irmã!

Marlene ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo e a Srª Weasley bufou.

— Você não muda mesmo! — resmungou, se afastando.

— Que bom, né? — disse Marlene sorrindo.

* * *

Amber pegou a mala e desceu as escadarias apressada.

— Andem logo, meninas! — chamou Marlene lá debaixo — Vamos nos atrasar!

— Já estamos atrasadas — retrucou Sarah, correndo para fora do quarto.

— Não é como se fosse alguma novidade — disse Amber ofegante — Todo ano estamos atrasadas... Seja para ir a Beauxbatons ou para Hogwarts. A diferença é que estamos em maior companhia dessa vez.

— Ano retrasado, Fleur nos acompanh- AH! — gritou Sarah, sendo derrubada escada abaixo junto/por com Ginny.

Amber e Marlene correram para ajuda-las, enquanto a Srª Weasley gritava a plenos pulmões com Fred e George, que tinham enfeitiçado os malões para levitarem. Resultando que esbarrassem em Ginny, derrubando ela e Sarah escada abaixo.

Com a gritaria, o quadro da Srª Black acordou, fazendo com que a casa ficasse mais agitada do que já estava antes. O que fez o mal humor de Sarah aumentar por todo o caminho até a plataforma.

—Molly, nós vamos na frente — anunciou Marlene, diminuindo os malões de Sarah e Amber de tamanho e colocando no bolso do casaco — Nos encontramos na plataforma.

— É melhor mesmo — concordou a Srª Weasley, fazendo um check - up em Ginny.

Sarah e Amber foram na frente, enquanto Marlene se despedia de Sirius.

— Se despedir — murmurou Sarah, divertida — Duvido que papai vai ficar aqui vendo todos irmos.

— Já é um avanço — murmurou Amber, na mesma hora em que Marlene as alcançava e elas passavam pela porta do Grimmauld Place.

Sarah franziu o cenho, aparentemente confusa.

— Antigamente era "Sirius" ou "Padfoot" — disse Amber.

— Ah! Cala a boca! — disse Sarah, olhando pelos dois lados da rua.

— Vamos aparatar — disse Marlene.

— Você não muda mesmo, não é? — perguntou Amber sorrindo — Duvido que a Srª Weasley saiba disso...

— Não podemos ir todos juntos... — retrucou Marlene — Seria suspeito demais.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta... — murmurou Amber, no momento em que Marlene pegava sua mão e aparatava.

O ar lhe faltou por um momento e depois se viam em uma rua desconhecida.

— Porra, mãe! — reclamou Sarah, se apoiando em uma parede de tijolo — Da próxima vez que for aparatar, me avise.

— Já aparatamos no ano anterior, Sarah — disse Marlene revirando os olhos.

— Eu sei, mas dessa vez você me pegou desprevenida!

— Que lugar é esse? — perguntou Amber.

— Uma rua nem muito longe e nem muito perto da estação — disse Marlene atravessando a rua.

— Isso não vai despistar a Srª Weasley — observou Amber sorrindo.

— Não é como se eu tivesse aparatado na frente de muggles — resmungou Marlene — E eu já sou adulta para tomar minhas próprias decisões.

O jeito de Marlene lembrava a Amber uma adolescente rebelde reclamando do castigo que tinha recebido dos pais. Ela teve que se segurar para não rir.

Cinco minutos depois, ela chegaram a rua da estação King's Cross.

— Suponho que tenho que desfazer o feitiço de redução nos malões — resmungou Marlene.

Durante o caminho, o mal humor de Sarah tinha melhorado um pouco. Mas Amber aconselharia a Fred e George que não falassem com ela por hoje, pois ela parecia bem capaz de lhes azarar. Mesmo que não tenha sido objetivo deles atingir ela ou Ginny.

Marlene tirou os malões do bolso do casaco e os fez voltar ao normal.

— Antes que Molly fique me lançando aqueles olhares repreensores — disse Marlene, dando os malões para Sarah e Amber.

— Você está parecendo uma adolescente desobedecendo as ordens da mãe — zombou Amber.

Marlene mostrou a língua para Amber e voltou a andar em direção a King's Cross.

Quando estavam no meio entre as plataformas 9 e 10, esperaram o fluxo de trouxas diminuir para poderem atravessar.

Mal acabaram de atravessar a barreira e um grupo esbarrou neles.

— Ah! São vocês! — disse Marlene para o grupo.

Tonks, Harry e a Srª Weasley que tinham acabado de atravessar a barreira atrás deles.

— Por que você está com o cabelo branco? — perguntou Sarah.

Tonks apenas deu de ombros.

— Chamaria muita atenção se estivesse com o cabelo rosa — respondeu.

— Sabe, existem cores normais. Preto, castanho, loiro...

— Qual a graça de ser normal?

— Vendo por esse lado...

A Srª Weasley ficou olhando para o arco, esperando que os outros chegassem. Sarah e Marlene ouviram um latido e viram Sirius na forma de cachorro, do lado de Harry.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — sibilou Marlene.

— Achou mesmo que ele ia ficar em casa? — perguntou Sarah, se virando para a Amber — Eu deveria ter apostado com você.

— Não sou idiota — retrucou Amber — Jamais apostaria com você.

Sarah começou a rir quando viu Sirius perseguir a cauda freneticamente.

— Oh, que bom! — disse a Srª Weasley, aliviada — Aí vem Alastor com a bagagem, olhem...

De repente, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, a Srª Weasley se virou para Marlene.

— A bagagem das meninas não estava... — começou.

— Eu sei — disse Marlene — Eu trouxe comigo.

A Srª Weasley colocou as mãos na cintura.

— E como você trouxe? — perguntou.

Marlene deu um sorriso amarelo, mas foi poupada de responder quando Moody se aproximou e o Sr. Weasley, Rony e Hermione apareceram. Logo depois, apareceram Fred, George e Ginny com Lupin.

— Dá para acreditar nisso? — perguntou Marlene para Lupin, indicando Sirius com a cabeça.

Lupin apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Se eu tivesse morado naquela casa quando a velha estava viva eu também não ia querer voltar para lá — disse Sarah.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? — perguntou Amber.

— Sturgis e Mundungus só estão na order por causa de números, não? — perguntou Marlene.

A Srª Weasley suspirou.

— Infelizmente, não são muitas pessoas quem confiam em Dumbledore com as barbaridades que o Daily Prophet tem escrito — disse.

Todos se despediram e foram entrando no trem.

— Tchau, cachorrinho — zombou Sarah.

Sirius latiu.

— Entrem, rápido! — disse Marlene, apressando-os.

— Pelo amor de Deus, aja mais como um cachorro, Sirius! — bronqueou a Srª Weasley.

Marlene olhou para trás com uma expressão preocupada.

— Até mais, prima! — gritou Sarah, enquanto o trem se afastava da plataforma.

— Grita mais alto — zombou Ginny — Acho que ainda não te escutaram lá de Hogsmeade.

Sarah revirou os olhos, entediada.

— Ginny, você já deveria saber que discrição não é com a Sarah — retrucou Amber — Olha quem são os pais dela.

Sarah fuzilou Amber com o olhar, quando o trem virou uma curvam, fazendo a plataforma desaparecer completamente.

Hermione e Harry fecharam a porta do compartimento.

— Vamos, Sarah — disse Fred, puxando a garota pelo braço — Temos assunto a tratar com Lee. A não ser que queira ficar aí.

Sarah fechou a cara e olhou-o pelo canto do olho.

— Agora nós vamos ter uma conversa séria — disse, indo para um lado do trem.

— Francamente — disse George, olhando para os dois se afastando — E ainda dizem que não são namorados.

— É só questão de tempo, "Forge" — retrucou Amber, quando George se afastou indo em direção aos dois.

— Acho melhor procurarmos uma cabine — disse Ginny — A não ser que queiram ficar por aqui pelo resto do dia.

Hermione e Rony falaram sobre terem de ir para o vagão dos monitores, extremamente envergonhados.

— Você não devia ir junto? — perguntou Harry para Amber, ainda olhando na direção em que os Rony e Hermione foram.

— Bem... As instruções na carta diziam apenas que a McGonagall falaria comigo quando chegássemos lá — disse Amber, incomodada — Não falou nada sobre ir para o vagão dos monitores receber instruções. Então, suponho que estou livre pela viagem.

— Mas a carta de monitores de Rony e Hermione dizia que iriam para o vagão dos monitores receber instruções dos monitores chefes — disse Ginny — E, bem... Você é a monitora chefe.

— Certo... Mas eu não sei o que dizer. Acredito que o monitor chefe se vire por lá.

— Quem será que é o monitor chefe da Gryffindor?

Amber olhou Ginny com censura, mas sorrindo discretamente.

— O que? — disse Ginny, com um olhar inocente — Só perguntei!

Eles foram procurar uma cabine e encontraram Neville Longbottom no caminho. Amber nunca tinha conversado direito com Neville, então não sabia como iniciar uma conversa.

— Não é a sua amiga Luna? — Amber perguntou para Ginny, se lembrando do passeio a Hogsmeade do ano passado.

— Sim — respondeu Ginny sorrindo.

Eles pediram permissão a Luna e ocuparam os lugares na cabine.

— Se as coisas continuarem nesse ritmo, terão que aumentar o trem — disse Amber, tentando colocar o malão no suporto de bagagens — Obrigada, Harry — disse quando Harry foi ajuda-la — Quer dizer, a cada ano tem um número cada vez maior de estudantes.

— Um número cada vez maior de Hufflepuff's — disse Ginny se sentando do lado de Luna.

— Cada casa tem sua qualidade — disse Amber sentando — E as qualidades da Hufflepuff são umas das melhores.

Ginny deu de ombros.

Luna observava a todos por cima do _The Quibbler_, que estava de cabeça para baixo.

— Da última vez que nos vimos você ainda era Amber Evans — disse Luna.

Amber sorriu envergonhada.

— Olá, Luna — disse.

— E onde está a Sarah? — perguntou Luna.

— Deve estar por aí com os meus irmãos... — respondeu Ginny — Teve um bom verão?

— Sim — disse Luna sonhadora, com os olhos fixos em Harry — Sim, foi muito divertido, sabe. Você é Harry Potter.

— Eu sei que sou — respondeu Harry.

Amber o chutou e ele a olhou indignado. Ela franziu o cenho ligeiramente, mandando que se comportasse.

— Adivinhem o que eu ganhei no meu aniversário? — disse Neville.

— Outro Remembrall? — disse Harry.

Pelo jeito que Harry havia falado, Amber supôs que Neville era uma pessoa muito mais esquecida do que parecia. Neville negou e procurou algo no bolso do casaco, depois tirou uma planta atrofiada.

— _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ — murmurou Amber.

Neville pareceu ter ouvido porque olhou para ela, o que fez ela ficar um pouco envergonhada, mas logo voltou a falar.

— É realmente muito, muito rara — disse, feliz — Eu não sei se há uma nas estufas em Hogwarts. Mal posso esperar para mostra-la à Professora Sprout. Meu tio-avô Algie trouxe para mim da Assíria. Vou ver se consigo reproduzi-la.

— Não deve ter mesmo — murmurou Amber.

Ginny olhou para Amber se perguntando porque ela estava murmurando.

— Ela... Er... Faz alguma coisa? — perguntou Harry.

Neville pediu para Harry segurar o sapo dele.

— Neville! Não! — gritou Amber.

Mas foi tarde demais. Neville estourou uma das bolhas da planta e o líquido se espalhou por toda a cabine. Ginny e Amber conseguiram tampar os olhos a tempo, Luna ficou protegida pela revista, mas Harry estava ocupado demais segurando Trevo para conseguir se proteger a tempo.

A porta da cabine se abriu, mas Amber estava concentrada demais em tentar lembrar de algum feitiço para prestar atenção, a porta se fechou e ela ouviu Harry gemendo.

— Já sei! — murmurou Amber, puxando a varinha — Scourgify!

Ginny disse o feitiço na mesma hora que ela e o líquido desapareceu.

— Desculpem — disse Neville envergonhado.

— Não tem problema, Neville — disse Amber sorrindo — Pode acontecer com qualquer um.

Amber e Neville passaram o resto da hora conversando sobre Herbology até que o carrinho de doces apareceu e todos pararam para comprar alguma coisa. Hermione e Rony chegaram logo depois, quando Harry, Ginny e Neville estavam trocando figurinhas de Chocolate Frogs.

Amber perdeu o resto da conversa, quando decidiu pegar um livro para ler.

* * *

— Que história é essa de simplesmente me deixar fora? — perguntou Sarah, indignada quando os gêmeos entraram na cabine.

— Não é bem assim — protestou Fred.

— É assim sim! Vocês fizeram planos as férias inteiras e não me contaram nada! Aliás, o que aconteceu que de repente vocês tem um financiador no projeto?

George fechou a porta da cabine.

— Eu disse que poderia ter ido com a gente falar com Lee... — começou George.

— Me deixaram de fora as férias inteiras! Para que eu vou querer ouvir seus planos com Jordan? — perguntou Sarah, friamente.

Fred respirou fundo. Sabia que seria difícil lidar com Sarah quando estava tão furiosa.

— Não podíamos falar com ninguém... — Fred tentou falar.

— Ah! Agora eu sou ninguém? — exclamou.

— Qual é o seu problema? — perguntou Fred, já frustrado.

— Qual é o meu problema? Qual é o problema de vocês! Pensei que fossemos amigos, parceiros, ou seja lá o que for...

— Para mim isso está parecendo outra coisa... — insinuou George, com um sobrancelha levantada.

Sarah se virou para ele com a cara fechada.

— Eu não falei com você — disse, friamente.

George fez uma cara indignada.

— Tudo bem, então! — disse — Vou deixar o casalzinho discutindo a relação.

— Não somos um casal! — gritou Sarah, antes que George saísse.

— Anda! Fala logo de uma vez o que está acontecendo! — pediu Fred impaciente.

— Não está acontecendo nada, certo? — disse Sarah irônica.

— Está na TPM?

— Só porque estou com raiva de vocês, eu estou na TPM?

— Considerando que não tem motivos para ter tanta raiva de nós...

— Não tenho motivos? Nós mal nos falamos nas férias!

— Não podíamos falar sobre os logros com a mamãe na nossa cola! E você passou o ano inteiro com a gente, Amber é sua melhor amiga. Tinha que passar um tempo com ela...

— Ela também não desgrudou do Harry, Rony e Hermione.

— É o irmão dela!

— Não é porque ficamos tanto tempo juntas que não podemos ter nossos próprios amigos!

Fred respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Se acalma! — tentou falar.

— Calma? Estou super calma! Como não estou? — respondeu Sarah.

— Percebe-se!

Sarah se levanta, exaltada.

— Escuta aqui, Frederick! Se você for ficar de zombarias é melhor sair daqui — gritou Sarah.

— Para começar não vejo seu nome nessa cabine — retrucou Fred

— Ótimo, então saio eu!

Sarah tentou passar pela porta, mas Fred puxou o braço dela.

— Me solta! — disse entredentes.

— Para que todo esse escândalo?

— O fato de que vocês não confiam em mim!

— Já disse que a situação não é assim!

— E como é, então?

— Peraí, a gente tá falando da parceria ou do que? Porque isso aqui está parecendo mais uma DR que outra coisa.

Sarah ficou em silêncio por um momento e então disse:

— Definitivamente, você é irmão do Rony.

Fred afrouxou, inconscientemente o aperto, e Sarah conseguiu se soltar. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela já tinha saído da cabine.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Explicações:

- Meu objetivo é tentar diferenciar "Laços de Guerra" de outras fanfics de "irmã de Harry Potter" e "filha de Sirius Black". Então, eu não vou mudar muitas coisas dos livros originais, porque J. explicou porque certas coisas acontecem. Sim, estou me referindo a morte do Sirius. Afinal, como Harry vai atrás das horcruxes se Sirius estiver vivo? Eu nunca aceitei essa explicação direito, mas agora faz todo o sentido para mim. Não que eu aceite a morte de Sirius. O problema é que nem Marlene nem Sarah são videntes para adivinhar que Bellatrix vai tentar matar o Sirius e estarão ocupadas demais lutando contra os outros Death Eaters. Já estou adiantando isso porque eu não quero que vocês alimentem falsas esperanças quanto o que vai acontecer... Eu também odeio a morte do Sirius, mas outras ficwriters, muito mais criativas, conseguiram contornar essa situação. Ou seja, se não quer que Sirius morra é só procurar essas outras fanfics.

- Em toda fanfic de "filha de Sirius Black", a garota fica com o Harry. Eu ja expliquei que quero ser diferente e não pretendo mudar muitas coisas. Não vai ter "Sarry" nessa fanfic. Sinto muito! Mas eu criei uma paixonite por Ginny/Harry depois de ler os livros e várias fanfics. Se você não gosta da Ginny, a acha sem sal e tudo o mais certamente é porque você não leu os livros. A Ginny tem personalidade! E antes que alguém venha dizendo: a Amber NÃO vai ficar com o Malfoy. Porque toda fanfic de "irmã de Harry Potter" a garota fica com ele, isso é irritante! "Ah! Vai mudar o destino dele"! É, com certeza vai! E no final a garota só se fode porque a doninha albina não presta! Pode ter "mudado" depois da guerra, mas só fez isso porque Voldemort já estava morto e ele queria salvar a própria pele!

O que mais eu ia falar?

Droga, esqueci!

Ah! Sim!

- E tem gente reclamando de não ter mais momento entre Marlene, Sirius e Sarah e que ela está aparecendo muito pouco na fanfic. Realmente, no começo da 2ª temporada não consegui me focar muito na Sarah, mas eu vou tentar equilibrar. A fanfic tem classificação indicativa de 14 anos, então não dá para escrever muitos momentos Marlene/Sirius porque eles são tarados. Quem lê fanfic com esse ship sabe disso e eu gosto desse jeito deles. Às vezes tem fanfics que a Marlene é certinha igual a Lily, acho isso muito repetitivo e sem graça. É bom ser diferente! E a Alice já é certinha (não mencionarei a Dorcas porque não gosto dessa personagem, já que nas fics ela sempre fica com o Remus, então não gosto dela. Remus é da Tonks e ponto final). E a Sarah não é nem um pouco boa para demonstrar os sentimentos, então pode ser que esses momentos "pai e filha" fiquem um pouco escassos e para segundo plano.

Afinal, como vocês reagiriam no lugar dela?

Essa é a nota final de capítulos mais longa que eu já escrevi na minha vida, mas eu precisava explicar isso para vocês. Espero que entendam!

Agora eu vou deixar o link da fanfic que eu comentei nas notas iniciais, para quem quiser ler: s/9871695/1/A-Menina-do-Espelho-de-Erised


	6. 2ª versão: um dia antes da 2ª tarefa

**Segunda versão: "um dia antes da segunda tarefa".**

* * *

**Notas Iniciais:**Eu estava revendo algumas partes que tinha escrito com a Isabel, depois de eu finalizar a 1ª temporada, e percebi que a parte do dia anterior da "Segunda Tarefa" do Triwizard Tournament, não era parecida com o que eu tinha escrito e pensei em escrever uma 2ª versão para relembrar a 1ª temporada.  
Eu sei que a 2ª não está uma maravilha e que muitos leitores que acompanharam a 1ª temporada, não estão acompanhando a 2ª. Os comentários também diminuíram gradativamente... Bem, não posso negar que isso me deixa meio triste, mas fico feliz pelas pessoas que ainda me acompanham! Para vocês terem uma noção, no AS me acompanhavam 15 pessoas, na 2ª temporada só 7.  
Eu preciso realmente de uma resposta sincera quantos aos capítulos: o que vocês acham que precisa melhorar na fanfic?  
Whatever! Espero que gostem dessa segunda versão... Eu não sei se escreverei mais segundas versões, mas pretendo usar algumas frases que usei com a Bel nos futuros capítulos

* * *

**23 de Fevereiro de 1995.**

[...]

— É... — disse Sarah, enquanto sentava na poltrona do Salão Comunal — Bora juntar todo mundo e brincar de Verdade ou Desafio?

— Não! — disseram/gritaram Ginny e Amber em uníssono.

— Ah, qual é! — reclamou Sarah.

— Não! — disse Amber — Não, não, não, não, não. E caso eu não tenha ficado claro: não!

— Medrosas — Sarah começou a cantarolar.

— Bela tentativa, mas não vai funcionar, Sarah! — retrucou Ginny.

O sorriso sumiu da cara de Sarah, quando viu a expressão de Amber.

— Vou procurar a Hermione — verbalizou Amber — Ontem fomos para Hogsmeade... Hoje é dia de estudar.

— Ah, não! — gritou Sarah, se levantando — Fred me salva!

— Nada disso! — gritou Amber, se levantando atrás de Sarah — Acabou a moleza!

— Fred! — gritou Sarah, fazendo drama.

— E ai de você, Frederick Joseph Weasley se aprontar! — gritou Amber, quando os gêmeos desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino.

— Como diabos ela descobriu meu segundo nome? — Fred perguntou para o George.

— Não tenho ideia, mas a situação fica séria quando alguém fala nosso nome completo — disse George — Melhor não nos metermos.

— Vocês vão me pagar! — resmungou Sarah.

— Finalmente encontrei vocês! — disse Hermione, entrando no Salão Comunal com Rony e Harry resmungando atrás dela — Onde vocês estavam o dia inteiro?

— Aqui?! — respondeu Amber.

— Bem, não importa! Peguem os seus livros, vamos para a biblioteca — continuou, com os braços cruzados.

— Fala sério... — resmungou Rony.

— Anda, Sarah! — mandou Amber, pegando a mochila.

— Não! — dramatizou Sarah — Prefiro morrer do que perder a vida!

Rony, Ginny e os gêmeos olharam estranho para Sarah, já que eram sangue - puros.

— Acabou a folga! — disse Amber, segurando Sarah pelo braço e a levando para fora do Salão Comunal — Deixa de drama!

— Que dia é hoje? — perguntou Sarah, já deixando o drama de fora.

— Domingo, memória de peixinho dourado.

— AI. MEU. DEUS! CHAMA A GINNY, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! NÓS TEMOS QUE FAZER O TRABALHO DE HERBOLOGY!

— Nem precisa! Ela está vindo aí atrás.

— Esqueci que temos trabalho de Potions para Terça! — disse Ginny, seguindo os cinco.

— Você fez o de Herbology?

Elas entraram na biblioteca e a madame Pince olhou atravessado para Sarah, por ter falado em voz alta.

— É para isso que estamos aqui — disse Amber.

— Hein? — insistiu Sarah, enquanto eles se ajeitavam em uma mesa da biblioteca.

— Não vou te dar minhas respostas — disse Ginny, já escrevendo em um pergaminho, que já tinha algumas palavras escritas — Tenho que fazer meu trabalho de Potions.

— Nem dica?

— Sarah! Você não pode ficar copiando as respostas dos outros — bronqueou Amber.

Rony resmungou alguma coisa, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Hermione.

— Viu? O Rony me entende! — disse Sarah.

— Vocês ficam deixando tudo para a última hora e ficam cheios de trabalho para fazer! — disse Hermione — Eu pensei que com o quidditch suspenso vocês tomariam jeito, mas nããão.

— Quantos centímetros são o trabalho de Herbology, Ginny? — perguntou Sarah, derrotada.

— Acho que 20 centímetros — respondeu Ginny, concentrada.

Sarah apoiou a cabeça na mão e começou a escrever no pergaminho, o mais mal feito e rápido possível. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Rony resmungou:

— Odeio isso!

— Eu também — murmurou Sarah.

Ginny pegou o livro de Divination da mochila e bateu com ele na parte de trás da cabeça de Rony.

— Ai! Ginny! — gritou Rony, indignado — Olha o que você fez! Eu derrubei todo o tinteiro.

— Para de reclamar — disse Ginny, revirando os olhos.

— Ginny dando uma de Snape — murmurou Harry, fazendo Rony segurar o riso.

— Vocês só vão sair quando tiverem terminado tudo o que foi passado — disse Hermione, terminando o trabalho de DADA.

— Ok, mamãe — ironizou Sarah.

— Olha que a Marlene vai ficar com ciúmes — brincou Amber.

— Calem a boca, vocês! — disse Hermione.

— Mas e aí, Hermione? Como vai o S.P.E.W? — perguntou Sarah.

— É só uma questão de tempo — murmurou Hermione.

— Sarah, porque você foi tocar NESSE assunto? — perguntou Rony.

— Porque eu estava SEM assunto! — retrucou Sarah.

— Não é para ter assunto! — disse Hermione fechando um livro — Primeiro: porque aqui é uma biblioteca e segundo: porque estamos aqui para terminar os deveres.

— Estamos, vírgula — retrucou Amber — ELES estão.

— Claro! Ficam com os deveres atrasados...

Sarah revirou os olhos e se virou para Amber.

— Pronto. Posso ir? — perguntou, se levantando rapidamente.

— Deixe-me ver! — disse Amber firmemente, fazendo Sarah bufar frustrada e entregar o pergaminho.

Amber olhou e mordeu a língua.

— Por que você e o Harry tem mania de escrever as coisas errado? — perguntou Amber.

— Ei! — reclamou Harry.

— Você que é a irmã dele! Posso ir? — perguntou Sarah.

— Não! — retrucou Amber, começando a se irritar.

— Que foi, cacete? — perguntou Sarah, já irritada.

— A raíz da planta não se chama caustro, se chama termostander.

— Ok — disse Sarah, riscando a palavra e escrevendo por cima dela — Posso ir?

— Já fez seu dever de Divination?

— Sim.

Amber respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Muito bem! — disse Amber, fechando o livro que estava lendo com força — Vamos ver se você sabe a matéria mesmo, sem olhar no livro. O que são briófitas?

Sarah olhou para algum lugar, do canto do olho e respondeu:

— São plantas pequenas, geralmente com alguns poucos centímetros de... — começou, mas Amber a interrompeu com outra pergunta.

— Quantos centímetros? — perguntou, mas voltou a perguntar quando Sarah demorou a responder — Anda! A maioria não passa de quantos centímetros?

— 1,2 a 5 centímetros — chutou Sarah.

Amber sorriu vitoriosa, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

— Se você olhasse no capítulo 4 do livro estaria o trecho: "As briófitas são plantas de pequeno porte, sendo que na maioria das vezes não ultrapassa de 20 centímetros de altura".

Sarah pegou o livro para confirmar se o que Amber dizia era verdade ou se era alguma pegadinha.

— Ok — disse Sarah, entediada — Posso ir?

— Quer saber? — disse Amber, se levantando frustrada — Vai! Mas também não me peça ajuda para nenhum trabalho ou dever que precisar!

Ela pegou sua mochila e acrescentou:

— Ou melhor, não me peça ajuda para mais nada!

Com isso, saiu da biblioteca.

— Tchau — disse Sarah.

— Ela usou esse truque — murmurou Rony — Cara, você está muito ferrada!

— Cala a boca e faz o seu trabalho, Rony — retrucou Hermione.

— Acabei — disse Harry.

— Deixe-me ver — disse Hermione, lendo o dever de Harry — Ok, pode ir.

— Grande amigo — resmungou Rony, fazendo Harry rir, dar de ombros e sair da biblioteca.

Depois de um tempo, todos voltaram para o Salão Comunal.

— E aí, Fred — Sarah cumprimentou.

— E aí — respondeu — Amber chegou furiosa aqui. O que aconteceu?

— Finalmente! — comemorou Rony, assim que entrou no Salão Comunal.

— Não seja dramático, Ron — revidou Hermione.

— Eu irritei ela com o dever de casa — Sarah respondeu a Fred — Aprontou alguma?

— Ainda não — disse Fred — Só quero saber onde o George se meteu!

Sarah riu abafadamente.

— Sumiu desde manhã — disse Fred e depois olhou para Sarah — Você não acha que...?

— Deve estar com a Angelina, deixa o garoto ele está apaixonado!

Fred bufou, com os braços cruzados.

— Deixa o seu irmão em paz — disse Amber, descendo as escadas.

— Lá vem a nervosinha — provocou Sarah.

— Uma frase típica de Molly Weasley — disse Fred — Já não basta plagiar o Harry e a Ginny, está querendo plagiar a minha mãe também?

Sarah riu zombeteira e Amber os ignorou. Sarah puxou a varinha da bota e começou a praticar com uma pena.

— Wingardium Leviosá — murmurou, fazendo Hermione bufar.

— É "Leviosa" e não "Leviosá" — resmungou a mesma.

Imediatamente, Harry e Rony começaram a gargalhar e Sarah os olhou irritada.

— Ok, Ron não ri! Você errou também que eu sei! — disse entredentes.

— Não estou rindo disso — retrucou Rony.

— Tá rindo do que, então?

— Estou rindo porque já se passaram 3 anos e a Hermione ainda corrige esse feitiço.

Hermione começou a rir também, se lembrando do seu 1º ano. Amber olhou para o relógio e se levantou.

— Tenho que ir — disse — Até mais, Harry, Ron, Mione e Ginny!

Dito isso, ela saiu apressada do Salão Comunal.

— Tchau para você também! — gritou Sarah.

— Virei fantasma agora — Fred resmungou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo e sai correndo do salão comunal.

— Eu, hein! — disse Sarah, olhando na direção em que a amiga foi.

[...]

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Também aproveito essa "segunda versão" para desejar um feliz natal e próspero ano novo para vocês! Eu tenho certeza de que 2014 será um ano muito melhor (pelo menos para mim). Não sei vocês, mas eu ADORO anos pares :)


End file.
